En echange de ton amour
by Mlle Eternity
Summary: UA-Severus sentait son cœur s'alléger à chaque fois qu'il voyait les doux yeux verts de son fils, mais hors de question de le laisser devenir paresseux! "Harry, aussi bon chef es tu, il est hors de question que tu continues à cuisiner si tu n'as pas de diplôme! Alors j'ai décidé de t'inscrire à Poudlard!" Et dire qu'Harry pensait vivre pépère, quelle désillusion se dit-il.
1. Prologue

Salut les amis!

Tout d'abord, Je suis Charlie. Symbole d'une France qui réagit enfin face à la menace qui la guette, il est triste qu'il ait fallu un tel sacrifice pour que les français ouvrent enfin les yeux sur l'horreur mais surtout l'absurdité du terrorisme, non ce n'est pas qu'un mot qu'on cris pour faire peur. Le terrorisme est partout et depuis plusieurs mois, il est encore plus fort! Les fusillades se multiplient, les prises d'otages se diversifient, les morts sont de plus en plus nombreux. Malheureusement pauvres citoyens que nous sommes, nous ne pouvons que nous rassembler pour exprimer notre désaccord, alors soyons tous Charlie.

Maintenant parlons donc de cette nouvelle histoire! En échange de ton amour répond à votre souhait de lire une histoire de cuisine avec une relation père/fils avec Severus et Harry.

J'en suis à l'écriture du chapitre 2, où j'ai eu une nouvelle idée récemment donc il faut que je fasse plusieurs modifs!

Dans deux semaines, j'hésite à poster un nouveau chapitre de Qui crois tu que je sois? car je n'aurais plus de chapitres d'avances, ou alors je reprends une de mes anciennes histoires, de sorte que j'en termine quelque unes... Je verrais :)

Bonne lecture à vous, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce prologue!

Eter

* * *

><p><span>Auteur:<span> Mlle-Eternity

Titre: En échange de ton amour

Type: UA-HP

Genre: Romance/Comédie

Résumé: Severus sent son cœur s'alléger à chaque fois qu'il voit les doux yeux verts de son fils, mais hors de question de le laisser devenir paresseux! "Harry, aussi bon chef es tu, il est hors de question que tu continues à cuisiner si tu n'as pas de diplôme! Alors j'ai décidé de t'inscrire à Poudlard!" Et dire qu'Harry pensait vivre pépère, quelle désillusion se dit-il.

Couple principal: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à JK Rowling, j'emprunte juste ces personnages. Mais également l'auteur de Matilda à qui j'ai pris le début du prologue.

Avertissement: L'histoire qui va suivre à bon couple principal, deux garçons, je demanderais donc aux personnes à qui cela gênent de passer la route. Je tiens à rappeler qu'il n'y a aucune obligation de lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

Son histoire avait commencé somme toute identique à celle de tout autre. Du moins le pensait-il.

Il s'appelait Harry, il avait 6 ans et il adorait cuisiner. Peut-être parce que c'était la seule chose qu'il avait le droit de faire. Ou alors parce que son cœur se réchauffait à chaque fois qu'Oncle Vernon hochait la tête, satisfait après une bouchée de son plat. Ou encore quand Tante Pétunia terminait son assiette alors même qu'elle était au régime et que Dudley mangeait tous les légumes qu'il lui cuisinait.

* * *

><p>Mais Harry n'était pas un petit garçon comme les autres, aussi fort le croyait-il. Lui il vivait sous les escaliers dans un placard. Il n'allait pas à l'école. Personne ne s'était jamais demandé s'il savait ne serait-ce que parler. Personne ne s'en préoccupait.<p>

Si la famille Dursley avait fait un tant soit peu attention à lui, ils auraient compris qu'il était un petit garçon extraordinaire. A l'âge de 2 ans, il avait déjà appris à faire ce que la plupart des autres apprenaient à 30 ans : se débrouiller seul.

Le temps passait et son sens du bon goût s'accentuait.

Tous les matins son cousin allait à l'école, son oncle allait travailler dans son entreprise de perceuses et tante Pétunia … Et bien elle rejoignait tous ces amies à l'extérieur. Harry restait toujours seul. Et il était ravi.

* * *

><p>A l'âge de 4 ans, il avait lu tous les magazines de la maison, impossible de trouver un vrai livre dans celle-ci. Et très vite Harry comprit qu'il était différent de sa « famille ». Il avait bien compris que pour obtenir ce dont il avait besoin, il devait l'obtenir seul.<p>

Un matin, somme toute comme les autres, Harry se mit à la recherche d'un livre. Il finit par sortir de la maison, et prit le chemin de son nouvel objectif : la bibliothèque. Et alors que tous les jours il se retrouvait dans ce bel endroit à lire des livres pour enfants et voulait en avoir plus, le bibliothécaire sous le charme finit par lui montrer tous les secrets de sa demeure.

C'est ainsi que l'intelligence vive et jeune de Harry continua à se développer nourrit par la voix de tous ces écrivains. Ces livres apportaient un message d'espoir à Harry : _tu n'es pas seul_.

* * *

><p>De temps en temps, Harry rêvait d'avoir un ami, et qu'un beau matin un bon roi et une belle reine viendraient le chercher pour l'aimer et l'élever dans leur château…<p>

Mais il avait bien compris qu'il serait toujours ainsi, petit esclave de la famille Dursley. Il ne s'était jamais posé de questions du pourquoi, à quoi bon ? Les réponses ne lui plairaient surement pas.

Tout aurait pu continuer ainsi, sans problème aucun dans cette famille tout à fait normal. Mais c'était sans compter, un jour, l'arrivée visiblement joyeuse du patriarche de la maison.

-« **Enfin ! Enfin chérie !** » Dit-il en embrassant sa femme sur la joue après l'avoir rejointe dans le salon.

-« **Il a accepté ?** » S'exclama-t-elle heureuse comprenant visiblement de suite la situation.

-« **Oui, Pétunia ! Mon stupide patron a enfin accepté de venir manger ici ! Après tant de sous-entendu et d'insistance, il a enfin dit oui !** »

-« **Quand, Vernon ?** » Demanda-t-elle impatiente, faisant déjà la liste de choses à acheter dans sa tête.

-« **Vendredi soir ! Il faut que tout soit prêt ! Harry, viens ici !** »

Soudainement, une petite porte s'ouvrit, puis apparut ledit garçon, le regardant de ces grands yeux verts derrière ces lunettes rafistolées. Il attendit qu'on lui adresse la parole comme toujours.

-« **Demain soir, un grand événement va se passer ici ! Tu vas préparer à manger pour un homme important et sa femme ! Tu n'as pas droit à l'erreur où tu en subiras les conséquences, est-ce bien clair ?** »

Le petit garçon se contenta d'hocher la tête, légèrement vexé que son oncle puisse croire qu'il ferait une erreur. Satisfait de cette réaction, Vernon continua :

-« **Ta tante achètera tous les ingrédients dont tu auras besoin. Bien sûr, personne ne devra te voir samedi ! Il faudra aussi ranger la maison ! Désherber le jardin également !** »

-« **C'est Harry qui s'en occupe normalement**… » Dit pensivement Pétunia, un doigt tapotant son menton.

-« **Hé bien pour cette fois nous appellerons un prestataire de service, le gamin ne doit pas se blesser ou quoique ce soit d'autre qui pourraient gâcher ce repas ! Dudley !** »

-« **Oui papa ?** » Répondit un petit garçon de 6 ans assez corpulent.

-« **Dis-moi, c'est bien samedi que tes petits camarades devaient passer ?** »

-« **Oui, papa !** » Répondit le garçon avec un grand sourire.

-« **Et bien annule !** »

-« **Mais, papa !** »

-« **Non, mon fils, ce samedi sera une journée très importante et je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quoique de ce soit à l'autre !** » Dit-il avec sérieux, retenant Dudley de faire une crise.

Vernon savait visiblement que les petits camarades de son fils ne faisaient pas que des merveilles avec le neveu de sa femme…

-« **C'est pas juste…** » Marmonna le garçon, essayant tout de même de faire les yeux de chiens battus.

-« **Non, fils, ce qui n'est pas juste c'est que ton père ait dû autant insister pour convaincre son patron de venir ici, et il est hors de question que ce soit quelqu'un d'autres que cet attardé de Harry qui cuisine !** »

Ces mots avaient clôturé la conversation.

Et alors que le vendredi passa rapidement et que le soir arriva, le téléphone se mit à sonner dans la maison des Dudley. Après quelques minutes au téléphone, Vernon retourna au salon et prévient sa famille et Harry que son patron et sa femme viendrait avec un ami de longue date.

Et sans qu'il ne comprenne la chose, Vernon venait de verrouiller le destin de son neveu à tout jamais.

* * *

><p>Qu'en pensez-vous?<p>

Eter


	2. C1: Sans voix

Coucou les amis :)

J'espère que vous allez tous bien! Moi après la grippe (2 fois de suite, qui a sorti l'ânerie qu'on ne tombait pas malade deux fois de suite que j'aille le contaminer?), je me retrouve face à vous (façon de parler) pour vous poster ce premier chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira.

Comme dire sur lui sans spoiler? Eh bien, ce sera le dernier concernant la "jeunesse" d'Harry, après on passe directement à l'âge semi-adulte!

Pour ceux qui sont en vacance, profiter bien, pour les autres ... Bon week end :)

Eter

* * *

><p><span>Auteur:<span> Mlle-Eternity

Titre: En échange de ton amour

Type: UA-HP

Genre: Romance/Comédie

Résumé: Severus sent son cœur s'alléger à chaque fois qu'il voit les doux yeux verts de son fils, mais hors de question de le laisser devenir paresseux! "Harry, aussi bon chef es tu, il est hors de question que tu continues à cuisiner si tu n'as pas de diplôme! Alors j'ai décidé de t'inscrire à Poudlard!" Et dire qu'Harry pensait vivre pépère, quelle désillusion se dit-il.

Couple principal: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à JK Rowling, j'emprunte juste ces personnages. Mais également l'auteur de Matilda à qui j'ai pris le début du prologue.

Avertissement: L'histoire qui va suivre à bon couple principal, deux garçons, je demanderais donc aux personnes à qui cela gênent de passer la route. Je tiens à rappeler qu'il n'y a aucune obligation de lecture.

* * *

><p>Mes adorables lecteurs, merci! Vous avez l'air d'avoir beaucoup apprécié le prologue, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira tout autant!<p>

Merci encore à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, ça me fait tellement plaisir! Je pense vous avoir tous répondu, sauf aux anonymes:

Anonyme 1: Je veux et j'exige une suite a cette super fic'. Essaie de le dire tu veras c'est dur. Non sans déc bon début. Et j'espere que tu publieras vite une suite :3

Hey! Merci pour ta review. Effectivement le mot exiger après je est assez difficile! J'espère que tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps! En tout cas voici la suite!

_**Vamp's:** Bonsoir, Un premier chapitre bien écrit et une histoire qui semble prometteuse. J'attends cependant de pouvoir en lire plus pour m'en faire une opinion plus approfondit. Cordialement, Vamp's_  
>Coucou Vamp's! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire! Effectivement, le prologue est un peu court et ce n'est pas facile de se faire une idée juste avec ça! J'espère que ce premier chapitre t'éclairera! Avec plaisir, Eter<p>

_**Anonyme 2:** Le début ressemble à Mathilda_  
>Hey, effectivement, j'ai emprunté le début à Matilda. J'ai d'ailleurs mis une note au début de l'histoire pour le préciser. Mais ne t'en fait pas la suite est différente.<p>

_**oliemainverte:** Le début est un copié/collé complet de Matilda, c'est dommage, je me suis ennuyée jusqu'à ce que tu écrives tes propres idées._  
>Salut, merci pour ta review. C'est vrai, comme je l'avais précisé dans ma note au début de l'histoire, j'ai souhaité reprendre le début de Matilda car je trouvais qu'elle collait avec la jeunesse de Harry. Cela ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde. Après si tu as arrêté de t'ennuyer après, j'espère que tu liras ce chapitre et qu'il te plaira.<p>

Je n'oublie pas toutes les personnes qui m'ont mise en favori et follow, merci à vos:

Chlo007, Alyra Night, Erika-Malefoy, Nom-Provisoir, harry severus potter snape, PrincessEternityss, Ascella Black, shizuka29, PastelSugar, Lucxky, jilie084, , Smoukii, sousouleil09, Hayato Delmas, perrine-puce, Lily-Lemon, severine32, sachan972, lucia-kun, cebi, Alycia Panther, Gab malefoy, fan-de-drarry, rina-dark, titinesister, caence, brigitte26, Malenia, berkano, Sen Orizawa, Chronos 666, Kaizokou Emerald Hime, bambou03, lise261, Lucifel13angels, Hinanoyuki, Doriane0302, bebidoo2, , Dadoumarine, , Ielena, ange de un cisme, Calhendi, missgriffy, 1, AuroreMalfoy, Bloodynirvana

En dirait pas comme ça mais vous êtes vraiment nombreux (40!)! Merci à vous!

Je vous laisse à votre lecture!

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 1: Je t'ai découvert sans voix<strong>

Bien sûr Severus Rogue, professeur de sciences et chef cuisiner reconnu de son état, s'était demandé ce qu'il faisait dans cette limousine. Bien sûr il s'était posé des questions de sa destination et encore plus concernant son calme apparent.

-« **Tu es aussi curieux que moi de savoir ce qu'il est devenu, Severus !** » S'exclama son ami, l'air d'avoir lu dans son esprit.

Le brun tourna la tête, ignorant cette remarque. Chose qui n'arrêta aucunement l'autre homme.

-« **Tu as toujours été trop sensible concernant cette affaire ! C'est tellement facile de t'avoir sur ce sujet !** » Dit-il encore en éclatant de rire.

-« **Voyons chéri, arrête d'embêter ce bon Severus !** » Intervient une douce femme à ces côtés.

Néanmoins Severus ignorait toujours ces deux amis.

A vrai dire, il était rentré à Londres en début de semaines, il devait récupérer certaines de ces affaires dans sa maison d'enfance. S'il avait réellement été honnête avec lui-même, il aurait admis qu'il espérait entrevoir le fils de Lily et de l'autre abruti de Potter…

Lorsque son vieil ami Dylan Royal et sa femme Rosemary l'avait aperçu dans une rue quelconque, ils avaient été surpris. Il faut dire que depuis la mort de … De Lily, il avait tout quitté pour partir en France. Le revoir dans cette bonne vieille Angleterre avait fait resurgir quelques amitiés passées, et le couple Royal l'avait invité pendant toute la semaine à venir manger sans succès.

Jusqu'à ce que Dylan se rappelle qu'un quelconque employé n'avait cessé de l'inviter à dîner chez lui, dans le but inavoué de se faire augmenter. Il faut dire qu'il avait tendance à augmenter chacun de ces employés qui était capable d'éveiller ces papilles. Lorsque sa femme lui avait fait remarquer qui était cet employé, il avait sauté sur l'occasion.

Vernon Dursley, l'un de ces directeurs de sa chaîne de fabrique d'appareils en tout genre, était en fait nul autre que l'Oncle du jeune Harry Potter, rejeton du couple tristement célèbre : James et Lily Potter.

Dès qu'il avait appris la chose, il avait accepté la proposition de son employé et avait de suite invité son vieil ami, certain qu'il ne pourrait refuser. Il avait eu raison, curieux qu'il était, Severus avait accepté sa proposition et maintenant ils se dirigeaient tous vers la maison de leur hôte.

* * *

><p>Justement à ce sujet, dans ladite maison, stressait Vernon. Il se tordait les mains, essayant sans succès de voir ce qu'il se passait dans sa cuisine. Il était un homme imposant et jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait laissé quelqu'un l'empêchait de faire ce qu'il voulait.<p>

Mais… Aujourd'hui était un jour important, s'il arrivait à convaincre le grand patron de sa valeur alors il pourrait lui laisser toutes les rênes de Grunnings, son entreprise de perceuses, et il pourrait alors enfin virer cette fouine de financier de Lucdot, qui ne cessait de ralentir tous ces projets.

Lorsqu'il avait appris que le grand patron était un fin gourmet, et avait sauté sur l'occasion. Son neveu était bon à rien sauf concernant la cuisine, il avait un vrai don et pour une fois il allait servir à quelque chose !

-« **Tout est prêt, mon chéri, Harry a terminé les plats d'entrées, et a mis au four le repas **» Déclara sa femme en massant les épaules tendus de son mari.

-« **Et le dessert ? C'est le plus important !** **Il ne doit pas oublier le dessert !** »

-« **Il devra le faire pendant que nous mangeons sinon il sera gâché.** »

-« **Bien, bien ! Et la table, est-elle mise ? C'est le plus important la table! **»

-« **Oui, mon chéri. Tout est correct. Cela va bien se passer !** »

Si seulement elle avait raison…

* * *

><p>Lorsque Severus était sorti de la voiture, la première chose qu'il fit fut de grimacer. Il se souvenait encore de ce jardin, de cette maison, de tout ça. Ça remontait à tellement loin…<p>

-« **Bienvenue dans notre humble maison Monsieur le directeur, Madame, Monsieur.** » S'empressa de dire Vernon en les faisant entrer.

-« **Bien le bonjour Monsieur Dursley, Madame Dursley.** » Commençât-il alors que sa femme hocha aimablement la tête en signe de salut. « **Et ce doit être votre fils…** »

-« **Oui, Dudley, il a 5 ans**. » dit-il fièrement en le serrant un peu.

Les autres présentations furent faites, et si Pétunia fronça les sourcils au nom de Severus Rogue elle ne le fit pas remarquer.

Monsieur Royal, tourna la tête de droite à gauche discrètement, se demandant où était le fameux garçon qui était la seule raison de sa présence ici.

Sa femme lui fit un petit signe discret vers les photos accrochées au mur, tout en écoutant parler Madame Dursley de son fils adoré.

Il n'y avait aucune photo du petit Potter. S'il ne savait pas que Vernon avait accueilli le petit il y a plusieurs années, il ne se serait jamais douté qu'il puisse y avoir une quatrième personne ici.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son vieil ami et comprit très vite qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué le manque de présence du petit garçon.

Mais aucun des trois ne dirent mot, officiellement ils n'étaient pas censés être au courant d'une telle chose, de plus toujours officiellement ils n'étaient vraiment pas là pour ça.

* * *

><p>Le repas fut tendu sans pour autant être totalement inconfortable. Non, pour dire vrai, Monsieur Royal n'avait encore jamais goûté repas aussi délicieux. Il félicita d'ailleurs Madame Dursley qui sans gêne le remerciait de ces compliments.<p>

-« **Comme je vous l'ai dit, mon ami ici présent est un chef reconnu en France.** »

-« **J'aimerais bien connaître les épices que vous avez mis dans cette délicieuse sauce.** » Demanda alors d'une voix intéressée le chef cuisiner.

-« **Oh eh bien, c'est une recette de famille, une pointe de 4 saveurs et le tour est joué !** »

-« **Mais non, maman ! Harry, il a mis de la poudre jaune ! **» Intervient pour une fois Dudley innocemment.

Un silence se fit alors, le couple Dursley trop surpris par ce tournant des choses finirent par rire un peu gêné et dirent :

-« **Mon fils a beaucoup d'imagination.** »

-« **Harry est son ami imaginaire !** »

-« **Mais non, Harry c'est pas mon ami !** » S'indigna le petit garçon en fronçant les sourcils.

-« **Dudley tais-toi maintenant !** »

-« **Mais…** »

-« **Maintenant que le sujet de Harry Potter a été abordé, pourrions-nous le voir ?** »

Pétunia hoqueta fortement à cette phrase froide du chef cuisinier, et grimaça en disant :

-« **Je me disais bien que votre nom me disait quelque chose, Severus !** »

-«** Enfin vous vous souvenez de moi, Pétunia.** »

-« **Que se passe-t-il ici ?** »

-« **Et si vous appeliez votre neveu, Monsieur Vernon ?** »

-« **Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler !** » protesta-t-il avec fureur et gêne.

-« **Laisse Vernon, c'était l'ami glauque de Lily.** »

Le dit homme jeta un regard nerveux vers sa femme. Tout ne se passait pas comme ils le voulaient. Ils ne pouvaient pas dire que c'était le sale gosse qui avait cuisiné, pas à son âge. On croirait qu'ils l'exploitaient ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas. Que devaient-ils faire ?

Soudainement, presque silencieusement, Severus se leva de table, et le pire arriva sous les yeux de Vernon incapable de dire mot.

Le brun poussa la porte de la supposée cuisine, et ces doutes qu'il aurait voulu faux, se confirmèrent.

Un petit garçon brun pas plus haut que trois pommes, sursauta alors qu'il saupoudrait du sucre de glace sur le dessert. Il suspendu son geste, son regard d'enfant fixé dans celui de l'adulte. Le temps s'était comme arrêté et si Harry ne savait pas que c'était complètement impossible alors il aurait pu rester ainsi indéfiniment.

Le dit adulte s'approcha tout doucement et regarda son travail. Tous les deux étaient silencieux. Il prit un dessert et le goûta avec lenteur, appréciant au mieux.

Après plusieurs secondes, il finit par dire :

-« **Tu as rajouté de la cannelle, c'est assez inhabituel mais c'est une très bonne idée. **»

Le petit garçon hocha la tête ravi et lui fit un petit sourire.

L'adulte prit le plateau, et montra la porte au garçon afin qu'il puisse le suivre. Le petit hésita, se souvenant très bien tes paroles de son oncle, mais maintenant qu'un invité l'avait découvert, il ne devrait plus se cacher, non ? Et faire en sorte que les invités ne trouvent rien de bizarre à sa présence ici...

* * *

><p>Tout le monde se rejoignit dans le salon, un silence tendu flottait dans l'air.<p>

A vrai dire, seuls Severus et Harry avaient l'air de converser à parole à sens unique. Harry lui montrait ces recettes et ingrédients que lui laissaient sa tante. Et Severus lui posait des questions à réponse OUI/NON, ayant compris que le petit ne voulait ou ne _pouvait_ pas parler. Il avait l'air d'être passionné par son livre de recettes, lui montrant des lignes qu'il avait lui-même écrites.

Et Severus était impressionné. Il n'avait jamais totalement accepté que Lily se soit amourachée de James Enfoiré de Potter, et apprendre qu'ils allaient avoir un enfant lui avait fait mal. A leur mort, il était parti ne supportant pas tous les souvenirs qu'il lui restait.

Pourtant, quand il était entré dans cette maison, qu'il n'avaient vu aucune trace d'affections envers ce gosse, des doutes montèrent en lui. Plus ça allait, plus il avait envie de se lever et fouiller la maison à la recherche du gosse. Et puis comme une illumination, il comprit d'où venaient ces plats. Quand il était entré dans cette cuisine, toute la rancœur qu'il avait envers ce couple tristement célèbre s'envola grâce à ces yeux verts. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi apaisé, déchargé, libre.

Et le petit garçon était adorable, il avait l'air si fier de ces recettes, heureux même. Mais Severus pouvait se douter que c'était surtout grâce à sa passion. Que sa vie ne devait pas être très douce ici.

-« **Pouvez-vous m'expliquer, Monsieur Vernon, comment se fait-il qu'un petit garçon de 5 ans soit celui qui cuisine ?** »

-« **Il a du talent.** »

-« **Est-ce une raison, de le laisser sans surveillance dans une cuisine avec la cuisinière, le four et j'en passe.** »

Vernon resta silencieux conscient du reproche. Il avait envie de répondre qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait chez lui, mais il savait que ça ne ferait que l'enfoncer.

-« **Bien, pouvez-vous m'expliquer alors pourquoi aucune de vos photos ne représentent votre filleul ?** »

-« **Je…** »

-« **Est-ce que vous l'aimez ?** »

-« **C'est le fils de ma sœur, qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on vous dise ? On nous l'a imposé sans demander notre avis !** »

-« **Je ne sais pas d'où vient votre rancœur envers votre sœur, Madame Vernon, mais j'ose espérer que vous ne l'avez pas projeté sur votre filleul de 5 ans ! 5 ans!** »

* * *

><p>Et la conversation s'était poursuivie ainsi. La menace de retrait du garçon de cette horrible famille se faisait pesante. D'un côté les hôtes étaient intérieurement ravis de se débarrasser enfin de ce sale gosse, mais ils savaient les répercussions de cet acte. Ils risquaient d'être accuser de maltraitance et tutti quanti. On pourrait leur retirer leur Dudley chéri.<p>

Du côté des invités, le couple Royal réfléchissait aussi. Il était évident qu'ils feraient tous pour que Harry quitte cette famille, mais il risquait d'être envoyé dans une famille d'accueil et ça risquait d'être pire. Si Albus avait le malheur de s'interposer, ça risquait aussi de mal allait.

Dylan tourna son regard vers son vieil ami et le petit garçon et une idée fit son petit chemin. Il se tourna vers sa femme et comprit qu'elle aussi avait la même idée.

-« **Vous allez être accusé de maltraitance et d'abus sur mineur. Votre premier fils vous sera retirer, et soyez sûr que je ferais en sorte que vous alliez en prison comme il se doit.** »

Pétunia sanglotait alors que son mari était devenu blême.

-« **Néanmoins, il n'est pas souhaitable que Harry Potter, dont vous n'avez aucune idée de la valeur dans le monde de la haute, se retrouve basculer d'une famille d'accueil à une autre**. »

Il fit une pose, leur faisant comprendre l'inconscience de leur geste.

-«** Alors je vous propose un marché. Laissez-nous le garçon et rien ne sera divulguer. **»

-« **Quoi ? Mais je ne peux pas…. **»

-« **Madame Dursley, la compassion aurait dû se faire bien avant. **»

-« **Je… **»

Mais aucune opposition ne se fit réellement. Les deux parties étaient ravies. Jusqu'à que Severus intervienne et pose LA question :

-« **Il n'est pas venu à l'esprit de quelqu'un ici de demander son avis au petit ? **»

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le dit garçon, dont le regard intense avait l'air de comprendre la situation aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître à son âge.

Tout doucement, il prit une feuille de papier et un stylo. D'une écriture nette et avec des lettres détachées il écrivit :

_Accepter de partir n'est pas la question, la question serait plutôt pour aller où ?_

Chacun furent étonné de la porteur de ces paroles. Severus finit par demander :

-« **Accepterais-tu de venir avec moi ?** »

Un grand sourire lui répondit et un hochement enthousiaste fit le reste.

-« **Comprends-tu réellement ce que ça veut dire ? Je vis en France, tu devras tous quitter, ta famille, tes amis, ta maison, ta vie anglaise, pour partir loin.** »

Son regard fut encore plus intense si c'était possible et il répondit d'une voix enroué :

-« **Oui, je veux vivre avec vous.** »

Severus crut que son cœur allait exploser, et son premier sourire sincère depuis bien des années se fit sur son visage. Même si dans son cœur il se demandait ce qu'avait pu subir le petit pour qu'il accepte aussi rapidement de quitter sa famille pour partir avec un parfait inconnu.

Tout se passa alors très vite, pour le bonheur du petit garçon, Monsieur Dylan et Monsieur Vernon étaient maintenant lié par le secret. Un secret lourd de sens, où chacun trouvèrent leur compte.

Vernon pourrait gérer une de ces filiales comme il le souhaitait mais il devait atteindre l'objectif qu'il lui fixerait chaque année. Ils recevraient une dot chaque mois, mais ne devrait plus jamais parler de Harry Potter.

Dylan de son côté s'était occupé de tous les papiers de changement de tuteur secrètement, son statut et son argent en furent pour beaucoup. Il ne souhaitait pas que ce genre d'informations s'ébrutent de peur de voir intervenir des personnes tels que Dumbledore.

Du côté de Severus et du petit garçon quasi-silencieux, ils finirent par prendre l'avion quelques jours plus tard et le couple Royal ne les revit plus avant une vingtaine d'année.

Comme on dit : Pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle.

* * *

><p>Voilà mes amis, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, le prochain chapitre passera donc directement vers l'âge adulte!<p>

Qu'en avez-vous pensé?

Bisou,

Eter


	3. C2: Ca commence

Coucou les amis!

J'espère que vous allez bien :) Je vous poste le chapitre 2 de En échange de ton amour, je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de son contenu mais bon fallait bien le poster, hein!

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)

Eter

* * *

><p><span>Auteur:<span> MlleEternity

Titre: En échange de ton amour

Type: UA-HP

Genre: Romance/Comédie

Résumé: Severus sent son cœur s'alléger à chaque fois qu'il voit les doux yeux verts de son fils, mais hors de question de le laisser devenir paresseux! "Harry, aussi bon chef es-tu, il est hors de question que tu continues à cuisiner si tu n'as pas de diplôme! Alors j'ai décidé de t'inscrire à Poudlard!" Et dire qu'Harry pensait vivre pépère, quelle désillusion se dit-il.

Couple principal: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à JK Rowling, j'emprunte juste ces personnages.

Avertissement: L'histoire qui va suivre à pour couple principal, deux garçons, je demanderais donc aux personnes à qui cela gênent de passer la route. Je tiens à rappeler qu'il n'y a aucune obligation de lecture.

* * *

><p>L'histoire a l'air de vraiment vous plaire! Je vous remercie à tous de m'ajouter à vos favoris et également aux nouveaux:<p>

cyrillo duprat, Liarana, Solane Helsalrogo, Lysandera, Caliypsoo, linea49 (coucou :D), Millama, Zeugma412, elodie Nina, CyBer D'ArDant, Enishi-Haru, Blair18, stormtrooper2, loves69, Mad'Eyes Fol'Oeil, Subaru-2501, Jenin, shana-dn, Tsu-Chou, inuyasha2807, misslalane, Etrelley, Kimmi555, clamaraa, Heloc61, MissYoYo, cendres

Review:

Milla:Hey! J ai lu les deux chapitres et j adore! J ai grande hâte de pouvoir lire la suite! :3  
>Coucou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je suis contente que les 2 premiers chapitres t'aient plu, j'espère que celui la aussi! Bonne lecture à toi<p>

Et un ENORME MERRRRRCI à tous ceux qui m'ont mis une review! ça me fait tellement plaisir! 1 000 merci!

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : ça commence par des éclairs<strong>

Vingt ans plus tard.

Harry fit quelques mouvements pour détendre son dos et sa tête. Il était crevé alors qu'on était que le matin mais aujourd'hui était la dernière journée avant le weekend, il avait hâte !

Il fit un grand sourire, et commença à sortir des ustensiles et appeler ces employés.

Chaque matin, (et ce depuis, oh Harry n'avait pas compté, 6, 7 ans. La cuisine c'était sa vie.), il entrait dans cette cuisine et laissait cours à son imagination culinaire.

Son père Severus lui avait laissé les rênes de ce petit restaurant i ans. Il ne devait pas avoir plus d'une vingtaine de tables, et ces employés se compter sur les doigts d'une main, et pourtant c'était ce qui rendait ce petit resto aussi agréable.

-« **Alberto, tu en es où avec les pâtes à pizza ?** »

-« **Il doit m'en restait 4, 5 avant de remplir le stock !** »

-« **Super ! Aujourd'hui, papa m'a dit qu'il avait conseillé à quelques personnes de venir manger ici ! Alors je veux que tout soit parfait !** »

Parfait, oui. Car chacun ici savait la réelle admiration et affection que portait Harry pour son père adoptif Severus Rogue. Certains se demandaient seulement comment un aussi gentil garçon plein de vie tel que Harry aurait pu trouver comme point commun avec l'odieux et toujours hautain Severus coincé du cul Rogue ! Et puis d'autres, … Non en fait il n'y avait pas d'autres opinions !

-« **Jimmy, s'il te plait pour cette fois, applique-toi pour servir les plats ! Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça, que tu es cuistot dans l'âme mais chacun ici doit être polyvalent et c'est ce qui fait notre force !** »

-« **Oui, Harry !** » Répondit-il timidement en rougissant.

Chacun savait aussi l'admiration que portait l'assistant-cuistot Jimmy envers le grand Harry Rogue. Tout le monde sauf Harry lui-même.

Le brun était vraiment un bon patron, même si on le prenait plus comme un bon ami qu'un patron. Mais lorsque Severus s'était rendu compte que son entêté de fils ne s'était absolument pas améliorer en comptabilité, qu'il ne prenait même plus la peine de cacher le fait qu'il n'étudiait plus, il avait pris une décision. Une décision cruelle, infondée et purement inutile aurait rajouté Harry.

-« **Vous savez tous que c'est ma dernière journée alors …** » Sa voix s'était tu, gêné qu'il était.

Harry n'était pas de ceux qui montraient ces émotions (comme son père dirait les mauvaises langues), mais il s'était beaucoup attaché à son équipe.

-« **On continuera à se voir patron !** » Déclara Alberto en faisant malaxer sa pâte.

-« **Je quitte la France je te signale !** »

-« **Oui, bon tu ne vas pas si loin non plus !** » Déclara Amy, la serveuse s'étant incrustée à côté des fruits.

-« **L'Angleterre… Quelle idée aussi de ne pas avoir pris les cours de compta que tu devais prendre !** » Rajouta Emma, qui s'occupait de la caisse et des cocktails.

-« **Tss ! Ça se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui devait écouter cet idiot de Terrence crier des choses sans queue ni tête au sujet de bilan, enregistrements et je ne sais quoi, brrr.** »

L'équipe éclata de rire sous le regard faussement noir du jeune chef.

-« **Moi je suis contente que tu retrouves un peu tes racines ! Et puis au moins tu connaitras mieux l'école de ton père : Poudlard, on dit que c'est la meilleure école du Royaume-Uni ! Et puis tu as des amis là-bas, Hermione, non ? Et l'autre rouquin dont le nom m'échappe…** » Le rassura la jeune Amy en lui faisant un gentil sourire.

-« **Ron ! Ça va me faire trop bizarre de me retrouver à nouveau étudiant ! Bon dieu, je vais revivre avec mon père, à 20 ans quoi !** »

-«** J'aurais tellement voulu t'accompagner moi aussi ! **» Dit tout doucement Jimmy.

-« **T'es même pas capable d'aligner deux mots en anglais, mon petit !** » Eclata de rire Alberto avec son accent italien.

-« **Bien sûr que si, de toute manière c'est une langue de barbare disait toujours ma grand-mère !** » S'exclama de mauvaise foi Jimmy avant de rougir fortement et de rajouter : « **Enfin pas pour toi Harry, je veux dire…** »

-« **Laisse tomber j'avais compris va ! Moi j'ai un accent de merde alors que je suis franco-anglais, c'est dire !** »

-« **Ton père t'oblige toujours à parler avec lui qu'en anglais ?** »

-« **Oui ! J'ai fini par m'y habituer !** »

-« **J'ai fini chef !** »

-« **Bon allez ! Tout le monde à son poste maintenant !** »

Harry regarda son équipe se mettre en mouvement. Vraiment il se sentait las, comme s'il avait 90 ans et qu'il avait tout vu de la vie. Il rigola tout doucement en secouant la tête, claqua des mains, mit son plus beau sourire commercial et ouvrit les portes qu'il le menait vers sa salle.

C'était encore calme pour le moment, dès que midi sonnerait, le restaurant serait plein…

* * *

><p>-« <strong>Je vous remercie pour votre attention, avez-vous des questions<strong> **? **» Demanda Lucius Malfoy, en regardant chaque personne assisse tout autour de la table ronde. Il vit une main se lever et rajouta : « **Autre que sur la présence de mon fils.** » La main se baissa en vitesse. « **Bien, je vous quitte donc. **»

Lucius tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. Il était venu en France pour voir si son équipe francophone n'essayait pas de flemmarder parce qu'ils étaient loin du siège social. Il était plutôt satisfait, comme quoi même les français savaient travailler de nos jours. Pourtant avec toutes leurs grèves, on pouvait se poser des questions.

-« **Draco, j'espère que tu as appris des choses aujourd'hui. **» Dit l'homme d'affaires en invitant son fils à s'asseoir en face de son bureau.

-« **Oui, père.** » Répondit-il un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année.

Il était encore jeune mais Lucius avait décidé de le faire connaître le monde des affaires dès maintenant afin qu'il sache dans quoi il s'embarquait.

-« **Bien, maintenant je souhaite que tu ailles déjeuner avec l'équipe.** »

-« **Comment ? Pourquoi irais-je manger avec ces …** »

-« **Ces quoi, Draco ? Ces gens que tu méprises seront un jour sous tes ordres ! Tu dois être suffisamment aimable pour qu'ils te fassent confiance et autoritaire pour qu'ils ne débordent pas. Et à ce jour, tu ne possèdes aucun des deux !** »

Draco serra les dents, il m'aimait pas lorsque son père lui faisant la leçon. Il lui arrivait d'être aimable, juste qu'il ne le faisant pas à n'importe qui, … Pas à n'importe quel moment non plus … Et pas souvent.

-« **Draco ! Arrêtes de rêvasser et je te pris de retourner socialiser avec tes futurs employés !** »

-« **Oui, père.** » Acquiesça le jeune en serrant les dents se demandant comment est-ce qu'il allait faire.

-« **Et n'oublie pas que ton parrain veut que tu ailles récupérer un certain Harry ou je ne sais qui !** »

Draco soupira, et rejoignit les employés de son père en se disant que ce ne devait pas être si difficile de se faire apprécier, il était Draco Malfoy par tous les dieux !

* * *

><p>Ça ne s'était pas <em>exactement<em> passé comme il l'aurait voulu, mais il avait fini par se faire inviter à déjeuner.

-« **Un Malfoy qui traine avec la populace, on aura tout vu ! **»

Voilà de quoi voulait parler le blond quand il disait que ça ne s'était pas réellement passé comme il l'aurait voulu. Cet idiot de Dufour n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des piques avec une voix si… Si _gentille_ que s'il le remettait à sa place, ce serait lui qui passerait pour le méchant. Encore heureux qu'il parlait couramment le français, faut dire qu'avec un parrain comme le sien on y échappait pas …

-« **A croire que tout peut arriver.** » Dit-il simplement d'une voix qu'il espérait être aimable. « **Où allons-nous manger ?** »

-« **M. Rogue nous a conseillé un restaurant.** »

Draco haussa les sourcils à cette information, soudainement très intéressé. Son parrain était assez cachotier pour ne pas dire complètement fermé sur sa vie privée. Alors toute nouvelle information était bonne à prendre.

Ils se retrouvèrent très rapidement devant le restaurant.

-« **Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il était du genre pizzeria, vu sa réputation, je l'aurai plutôt vu nous conseiller un restaurant gastronomique…** »

« **Où les prix seraient tellement hauts qu'on aurait rien pu se payer ! M. Rogue est quelqu'un de très prévenant et gentil comme tout !** » Dit une jeune femme en se faisant guider vers leur table réservée. Elle crut entendre un petit rire moqueur mais ne fit pas plus attention.

-« **Enlever sa prévenance et sa gentillesse, il ne doit pas rester grand-chose !** » Dit Dufour en éclatant de rire tout seul.

Chacun jetèrent un regard vers le fils de leur patron se demandant s'il allait tout répéter.

-« **Mis à part un regard meurtrier pour avoir osé parler de lui comme quelqu'un de prévenant et gentil.** » Dit en rigolant un serveur qui se posta devant leur table. « **Vous devez être les personnes dont Severus a conseillé le restaurant. Je suis Harry et je vais m'occuper de vous.** »

Draco releva la tête rapidement et tomba sur un beau regard vert. Harry ! C'était lui qu'il devait accompagner en Angleterre. Mais qui était-il pour parler ainsi de son parrain.

-« **Vous devez être proche de lui pour parler de lui ainsi, serveur.** » Répliqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-« **Effectivement, monsieur.** » Lui répondit aimablement Harry avec son sourire. « **Avez-vous choisi ou souhaitez-vous un peu plus de temps ?** »

-« **Nous avons choisi !** »

Tous dirent leur commande, jusqu'à Draco qui demanda :

-« **Vous ne notez rien ?** »

-« **J'ai une très bonne mémoire, monsieur. **»

-« **Vraiment ?** » Répliqua moqueusement le blond se demandant si ce sourire signé Colgate ® tiendrait encore longtemps. « **Bien je souhaiterai avoir un pizza complète sans lardons et les chorizos, à la place je voudrais des oignons et des olives noirs. Pas de sauce tomate mais une sauce à la crème légère. Avec ça je prendrais un coca light, avec un citron sans paille.** »

-« **Bien, souhaitez-vous autre chose ?** »

-« **Que vous répétiez toute la commande pour être sûr de n'avoir rien oublié…** »

Harry lui jeta un regard neutre, le sourire parti. Puis il retrouva son sourire, et regarda chacune des personnes en leur répétant exactement leur commande.

-« **Whaou ! Harry, tu as vraiment une super mémoire !** »

-« **C'est le métier qui forme. Je vous amène vos boissons et vos plats dès qu'ils seront prêts !** »

-« **Merci.** »

* * *

><p>Harry retourna dans sa cuisine, il se posa un instant contre sa table de travail. Il soupira et secoua la tête en disant « <strong>Non, mais je te jure !<strong> ».

-« **Un problème, patron ?** »

-« **Hum ? Nan, nan juste un client un peu snob !** »

-« **De nos jours même les riches viennent dans les bas-fonds de la pauvreté !** » Dit son cuistot d'un air sérieux ce qui fit sourire Harry qui reprit :

-« **Les bas-fonds de la pauvreté ? C'est comme ça que tu vois mon super restau !** »

-« **Ah non ! C'est le meilleur boulot et le meilleur endroit que j'ai rencontré de toute ma vie ! Non, non, je me mettais dans la peau d'un riche en disant ça ! N'allez pas croire que j'aime pas ce restaurant, hein !** »

-« **T'inquiète Alberto, je rigolais !** »

* * *

><p>Alberto était un chef cuisinier avec déjà un bon âge, son précédent employeur l'avait fait travaillé comme un forcené et pour pas grand-chose. Lorsqu'il avait été accusé de vol d'argent dans la caisse, sa réputation avait été ruinée. Même lorsqu'il disait qu'il n'avait rien fait, personne ne l'avait cru. Il était tombé dans la pauvreté avec sa famille jusqu'à que Severus l'embauche.<p>

_-« **Vous ne devriez pas me prendre, monsieur ! J'ai mauvaise réputation !** »_

_-« **Chef, tu devrais penser à nourrir ta famille d'abord avant de penser à ma réputation**. »_

_-« **Ma famille et moi on ne veut pas gâcher la vie d'autres personnes à cause de leur bonté, monsieur.** »_

_-« **Bien, et moi j'ai besoin d'un chef-cuisinier ! Lève-toi, appelle ta famille et quittons vite cet endroit !** »_

_-« **Mais…** »_

_-« **Tu devras apprendre à accepter les opportunités qui se présentent à toi !** »_

_Alberto observa cet homme élégant se demandant s'il lui faisait une mauvaise blague. Mais, il vit un petit garçon dans son dos, timide comme tout, qui le regardait les yeux verts brillants. Le petit garçon lui fit un doux sourire, et Alberto sentit sa haine envers l'être humain fondre tout doucement. Ces yeux verts lui disaient de venir et de pardonner au monde._

_Le chef en eut les larmes aux yeux, il les reporta vers son sauveur et lui demanda :_

_-« **Comment puis-je faire pour vous remercier ? Je n'ai pas d'argent, rien**. »_

_-« **Aide mon fils à devenir meilleur et alors tes dettes seront épongées.** »_

_-« **Merci.** »_

Alberto sourit en repensant à ça et se demanda si Monsieur Rogue était satisfait des choses qu'il avait apprises à son fils…

* * *

><p>Du côté de la table réservée, un petit froid s'était installé, Draco ne savait pas quoi dire et les autres avaient l'air de s'être fermés après qu'il ait testé (pour de bonnes raisons) leur serveur.<p>

Une sonnerie de téléphone lui sauva la mise, surtout que c'était la sienne.

-« **Excusez-moi. **» Dit Draco en se levant de table pour répondre plus loin.

-« **Allo?** »

_-« **Draco, mon chéri, comment vas-tu ? Ton père ne te cause-t-il pas trop de misères ?** »_

-« **Non, mère. J'en apprends de plus en plus auprès de lui. **»

_-« **Oh, ne joue pas au fils modèle avec moi ! Tu rentres bientôt, n'est-ce pas mon chéri ? **»_

-« **Oui, mère. Mon avion décolle demain à 17h45.** »

_-« **Bien, bien. N'oublie pas d'exécuter la demande de ton parrain. T'en souviens-tu ?** »_

-« **Oui, je dois ramener Harry, d'ailleurs je crois l'avoir rencontré…** »

_-«** Oh, vraiment ? Où donc ?** »_

-« **Dans un petit restaurant italien. Il est serveur. Je me demande bien pourquoi parrain souhaite que je le ramène…** »

_-« **Tu sais mon fils, ton parrain est encore jeune et pleins de vie ! S'il souhaite avoir un compagnon…** »_

-« **Mère ! Voyons ! Et puis il est bien trop jeune ! Il doit avoir mon âge et encore !** »

_-« **Tu sais en France les gens sont tellement bizarres ! Les goûts et les couleurs ne se discutent pas ! Alors s'il est le compagnon de ton parrain, je te demande de bien t'entendre avec lui !** »_

-« **Comment ça ? Tu ne veux tout de même pas que je fasse ami-ami avec lui ! C'est un serveur mère !** »

_-« **Oh, Draco, à ton âge tu ne devrais pas t'occuper des statuts sociaux des autres ! Et fais ce que je te dis ! D'ailleurs….** »_

Draco l'entendit fouiller dans son tiroir, puis elle reprit :

_-« **Je vais te donner son adresse ! C'est celle de Severus, je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens.** »_

-« **Il vit dans sa maison ? Alors ils sont vraiment ensembles ?** »

_-« **Peut-être qu'il souhaite nous le présenter dans les règles ! Je devrais les inviter dès que ce jeune Harry aura atterrie ici** ! »_

-« **Je ne suis pas sûr que parrain apprécierait tes manigances, mère…** »

_-« **S'il n'était pas aussi cachottier, je ne ferais pas de manigances** ! »_

-« **Mère, je dois te laisser, nos plats arrivent !** »

_-« **Bien, mon fils, appel moi quand tu auras atterrie ! Et n'oublie pas de bien t'entendre avec le jeune Harry !** »_

-« **Oui mère, au revoir.** »

_-« **Au revoir et bon voyage ! **»_

-« **Merci **».

* * *

><p>Le déjeuner se passa relativement bien. Mis à part quelques blancs où Draco ne savait pas quoi répondre au pic pas vraiment pic de Dufour.<p>

Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de demander à parler au serveur Harry afin qu'ils puissent s'organiser pour demain.

Bien évidemment, rien ne se passa comme prévue. Lorsque Draco paya sa part et demanda à la jeune femme s'il pouvait parler quelque minute avec le serveur qui l'avait servi, elle lui dit qu'il avait eu une urgence et avait dû quitter le travail.

Lorsque le blond lui avait demandé si cela ne posait pas de problèmes au patron qu'il quitte son travail ainsi, la jeune femme avait rigolé pensant surement à une blague, puis voyant son air sérieux elle lui répondit que non, bien sûr que non, puisque de toute manière… Draco n'avait pas pu entendre la suite car la jeune femme s'était faite appelé afin de remplacer Harry.

Le blond décida de partir à ce moment, se disant que de toute manière il avait l'adresse du jeune homme…

* * *

><p>D'ailleurs le lendemain, à 14h00, Draco se présenta à l'ancienne maison de son parrain. Il sonna en se demandant encore une fois si cet Harry était vraiment l'amant de son parrain, sinon pourquoi lui laisser vivre chez lui ?<p>

Il entendit un bruit de quelqu'un qui tombe et un « Bordel de merde ! », puis la porte s'ouvrit en grand par un « **Quoi ?** » grognon.

Draco leva son élégant sourcil devant le jeune homme en caleçon et peignoir ouvert qui se tenait le coude.

-« **Vous avez perdu votre voix ou vous souhaitez me faire découvrir une nouvelle teinture de cheveu blonde 100% naturel ?**» Demanda glacialement le brun en croissant les bras en grimaçant légèrement sous la douleur de son coude.

-« **J'aimerai entrer en fait. **» Répondit calmement Draco, en se disant que finalement il préférait le sourire commercial du brun plutôt que cet imitation ma foi bien réussi de son parrain.

-« **Et moi être millionnaire, à croire que Dieu n'est pas aussi généreux qu'on le dit !** »

-« **Vous vous êtes levé du mauvais pied ? Pourquoi être aussi grognon ?** » Demanda le blond, surpris par cette mauvaise énergie.

-« **Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez** ? » Se contenta de répondre avec plus de lassitude Harry.

-« **Je voulais dit : entrer.** »

-« **Et je vous aies répondu qu'on ne pouvait pas tout avoir.** »

-« **Je suis Draco Malfoy… Severus a dû vous parler de moi.** » Tenta calmement Draco ne souhaitant qu'une chose : aller à l'aéroport et partir de ce pays de fou.

-« **Du tout.** »

-« **C'est mon parrain. Je suis là pour vous ramener en Angleterre.** »

-« **Vous lui direz que je n'aies pas besoin de chaperon.** » Répondit Harry en voulant claquer la porte.

Draco la bloqua à temps et soupira.

-« **Bien, Harry. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es un tel enfoiré en ce bel après-midi. Ni pourquoi je dois te ramener en Angleterre. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai accepté ça. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que ma mère et mon parrain vont me massacrer si par malheur tu ne prenais pas ce stupide avion.** »

Harry haussa son sourcil sous le tutoiement et la voix montant crescendo de son client de la veille.

-« **Pas la peine de t'énerver. **» Répondit-il simplement en le laissant entrer.

Le blond inspira à fond pour ne pas s'énerver encore plus contre cet idiot qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout et alla droit au but :

-« **Où sont tes bagages ?** »

-« **Eh bien… quelque part dans la maison j'imagine.** »

Draco soupira une nouvelle fois, se disant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il acceptait une requête de son parrain.

* * *

><p>En sachant que c'est un UA, j'ai tenu à garder quand même un minimum la trame d'Harry Potter ne serait-ce que pour certains personnages. Ici j'ai voulu recréer la confrontation entre Harry et Draco dans le train et puis tard avec la poignée de main du livre par cette altercation dans le restaurant. Et donc de recréer les éclairs entre eux deux!<p>

J'espère que ça vous a plu!

Eter


End file.
